


Forgotten Umbrella

by PrinceOchibi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor canon divergence, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOchibi/pseuds/PrinceOchibi
Summary: // Tokiya was used to Otoya not preparing for anything, but that time the rain caught them both off guard. //[pretends to smoke a pocky stick] it's a metaphor.Written for a friend on Twitter's bday which was...Yesterday...But better late than never right?! TTT Please enjoy my first attempt at writing for Utapri publicly in...Two years. Hoo boy.





	

Otoya entered the building soaked to the bone, and since they'd been together for a few years at this point Tokiya didn't even bother to bat an eyelash as he excitedly ranted about what he'd discovered on a public broadcast while jogging through Tokyo.

But once it was done with and everyone had a chance to properly calm down, he approached Otoya before he could hurry off and placed a purple towel on top of his head, rubbing it back and forth to dry Otoya's hair despite the muffled protests he could hear from beneath the fabric. 

“Otoya, you truly need to take better care of yourself. It may be rare for you to get sick, but there's always a chance. Besides, we're professionals now, you really shouldn't be acting like a child by being so unprepared.”

“The weather was so nice out, though...I wanted to greet the sun as soon as possible! When it got cloudy I just thought it'd roll past, but then it drizzled and...Downpoured...”

He pulled the towel down the back of Otoya's head so he could start dabbing the ends on his damp face, and Tokiya noticed a redness spreading across the other's cheeks and down towards his neck. Immediately worried that it was the beginnings of a fever, his stomach jumped anxiously before he subconsciously closed the distance between them to tenderly knock their foreheads together. 

The redness did worsen, but he didn't particularly feel a rise in temperature...Well, save for one in himself. Had the room's humidity gone up in those few moments? 

“T...Tokiya, um...I'm okay? N-No need to worry?”

Every attempt at speaking came out as a question, Otoya's vocal pitch raising at the end of each sentence. Seemingly noticing that fact as well, he began to nervously bite his lower lip while staring directly into Tokiya's eyes, and Tokiya felt something tugging within his chest at the sight. 

He wanted to see more of that. 

He wanted to be the _cause_ of more of that. 

“Otoya...” In contrast to Otoya's nerves, Tokiya heard his voice come out much lower, almost as a whisper. Otoya's shoulders tensed and Tokiya only knew because his hands were still grazing his wet shirt from where they had rested and stilled the towel's movement. 

A tension rose within the room, both of them not wanting to be the ones to break it. However, something flashed in Otoya's eyes. Something that looked like...Pain. Or regret. Whatever it was, it hurt Tokiya to see it. Just as he was about to try comforting the other, Otoya pulled himself away and it caused Tokiya's grip on the towel to loosen until he released it and it fell around the other's shoulders completely. 

His gaze became downcast for just a few moments before he looked back up and smiled, just the same as he always did. 

“...Y'know, Tokiya...I really...”

Tokiya's heart pounded in a strange mix of adrenaline and panic.

“...I really love your music.”

The feeling that settled in his chest was a bitter sense of relief, and he wasn't quite sure where the bitterness came from.

\--***---

_The first time Otoya came home soaking wet had been a shock._

_It was the rainy season, and Saotome Academy was expecting a week of on again off again rainstorms. Everyone carried umbrellas on them at all times because the weather was at its most unpredictable, and Tokiya was no exception. He re-entered the room he shared with Otoya with a tired sigh, folding the umbrella and placing it into the holder by their door before walking to his bed and taking a seat._

_He was taking time to collect himself, having been exhausted from dealing with Ren and Syo's antics, when the door opened again. About to greet his roommate merely out of politeness, he was shocked to see the boy completely and utterly wet._

_“...Good afternoon.” He tried not to sound too judgemental, but the tone was still evident. Otoya merely laughed nervously, elbowing the door shut before toeing off his shoes._

_“Sorry I'm all wet,” he hurriedly apologized, “The rain got bad as soon as I left class and I didn't expect that so I didn't have my umbrella with me!”_

_Tokiya had noticed. The bright red umbrella was still nestled in its spot and completely dry._

_“Despite it being rainy season?”_

_“Ah, well...The sun was out today so I thought maybe it'd be letting up for a little while!”_

_“It's been like this all week. You know this, so why didn't you take your umbrella?”_

_Otoya giggled again, and for some reason it seemed to make the boy glow. “Because I'm always hopeful I'll get to greet the sun!”_

\--***--

It was the rainy season, one year later, and the rain wasn't letting up. 

Otoya never returned from his training camp with Eiichi Otori. To say Tokiya was worried would be an understatement, especially after Otoya called him and told him he couldn't keep going. That wasn't like Otoya at all. 

But maybe that was the problem.

The song they'd received for the duet project...The Otoya that was singing was a new, different Otoya. It sent a shiver down Tokiya's spine, and while it really was an amazing song he couldn't imagine what Otoya must be going through in order to achieve such a sound. 

Tokiya, for once in his life, didn't prepare himself before leaving. 

He ran out into the pouring rain and immediately got soaked. He realized he'd forgotten his umbrella in his and Otoya's room, but he didn't want to go back. Not now. Not when he had so little time.

(But did he really? Or was he just thinking he didn't?)

He had something he had to say. Something he'd left unsaid, for far too long. 

The search was on.

It took him two hours, nearly three, before he spotted Otoya in his hoodie with the hood up over his head. He was seated on a bench and letting the rain pelt his skin, and Tokiya immediately ran towards him.

When Otoya looked up to see who stopped in front of him, Tokiya was met with lifeless, sad eyes and an expression he'd never seen on the other's face until that moment. 

“...To...kiya?”

“I forgot my umbrella,” he blurted out, cutting Otoya off and making him a little taken aback. “But I needed to find you. I'm...Glad I found you.”

The sound of rain hitting pavement echoed around them, a tense silence filling the air that clung to his skin more than his likely-ruined clothes. 

“...I don't want to be found. I'm not...”

“Let me look at you, please.”

Tokiya placed both hands on Otoya's shoulders, forcing him to keep eye contact. “I...Love you. Not just your music. Not just your smile, either.”

Those shoulders tensed in his grip and he only squeezed a little tighter. 

“...You absolutely don't have to smile all the time for me to love and appreciate you. I want to know the real you. Let me see it. Let me...Let me love it.” 

Life came back into Otoya's eyes only for them to start watering. 

“I...I was supposed to become the sun...”

“And you can be. Don't you know? The sun still shines even when all you see is rain.”

“...I love you too.”


End file.
